


Welcome to Your ‘Outing’

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Developing Relationship, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Tony Stark, Outing, Precious Peter Parker, Sexuality Crisis, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony considers himself straight but with above-the-waist potential with men. When he gets accidentally outed as gay, he expects it will be one more rumor that dies down. He doesn't expect he'll suddenly have the genius businessman Loki Laufeyson finally wanting to talk to him.





	Welcome to Your ‘Outing’

It really wasn’t meant to be a big thing.

Tony had been at some charity gala that was full of all the right people with enough fame and money to their name to get an invitation. It was a prestigious but utterly boring event and Tony had been attempting to sneak out without being seen when he stumbled upon a poor kid who was crying his eyes out.

Tony had felt like a deer in the headlights, but unlike what the media and most of the world believed he was _not_ a complete asshole... well, at least not anymore, not since the betrayal from Obadiah Stane as well as the sense that had been knocked into him by his best friends.

It was why Tony had sat down next to the kid and talked with him. The teenager, Peter, had been shocked and embarrassed, but after a good ten minutes of careful probing, Tony had been able to get the kid to spill; the teenager thought he might be gay and was terrified of what it would mean for him and his career as an actor.

Peter explained--the words pouring out of him now--that his aunt had supported him in getting small roles as a child and he had been a big star on some superhero teen production and was torn between moving into films or going back to school to pursue a degree in science. 

Tony had honestly considered what to say for a long moment, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to paint a future full of doom and gloom either. He settled for asking exactly why he thought he was gay and whether he might be questioning, or just bisexual or some other sexuality. The kid had been clueless about all the other alternative sexualities out there. 

Tony had patiently explained them all as well as gone on to add that people with alternative sexualities could still succeed, listing high-profile actors and scientists he knew of. Tony admitted that things could be tough, but that people were far more open about it now, not like when Tony was his age.

Peter had slowly started to calm down, looking at Tony with awe and hope. Tony had also sweetened the deal by saying if the acting world were horrible to him, the scientific world should be much better, Tony would see to it by letting Peter apply directly to Tony for a job after completing his degree.

Peter had been smiling widely and incredibly happy and grateful. It meant Tony’s job was done and he’d pushed up from where he’d been sitting, wincing a little at the stiffness to his not-so-young-anymore limbs before shaking Peter’s hand and leaving the kid to pick his path.

Tony hadn’t thought much about it; he’d helped the kid out and would either get a job application in a few years or possibly see him at other parties if he remained with the Hollywood crowd.

Tony had _not_ expected to wake up the following morning to find out that Peter had not only outed himself but cited his conversation with Tony as the reason for his confidence and the determination to be true to himself. He’d _also_ been just careless enough with his words that now the entire world believed Tony was gay.

Tony had stared at the headlines, reports and articles that his A.I. was displaying for him with incredulity as well as the very strong need for a cup of coffee.

It was as he was debating getting out of bed that there was an incoming call from Pepper. Tony groaned loudly, but JARVIS didn’t let him refuse before Pepper’s exasperated voice was filling the room, “Anthony Edward Stark, how drunk _were_ you last night?”

“Not drunk,” Tony petulantly mumbled. “The kid was crying, I just gave him some advice! I never said I was gay!”

There was a pause. “Well, the world believes Mr Parker.” She sighed and he heard papers rustling. “I can refute the claims,” Pepper continued, “but denying it-”

“Would be a bad idea,” Tony agreed, “I get it.” 

He rolled over onto his back, scrubbing a hand over his face. Tony had never had a problem with homosexuality, he’d even kissed a few guys and been in threesomes where there was another guy, but he was always focused on the _girl_ in that scenario. Tony considered himself straight but maybe with above-the-waist potential with men.

It didn’t mean it wouldn’t take just one guy from one of his threesomes exaggerating things to make his ‘ _I’m not gay_ ’ denial look panicked, defensive and ashamed. He’d have to roll with it and hope it just died down naturally.

“Confirm that I’ve had affairs with men but it was done with privacy assured for all involved. Don’t specify my sexuality and try to get them to respect that my,” he sighed, “‘outing’ was accidental on the kid’s part.”

“Would you like the legal team to-” 

“No, Christ no,” Tony hurriedly interrupted. “The kid didn’t mean to do it, and besides, we don’t want the fact we sued him to leak. It would just look bad.”

“The press will still want to talk to you.”

Tony gave a slightly wry smile. “Well, isn’t it a good thing that I’ve stopped being a media darling these last few years.”

They wouldn’t be surprised at his insistent ‘ _no comment_ ’s as after everything that had happened with Stane and the one-eighty he’d put his company through by converting to clean energy, the media knew that his ‘ _drunken, scandalous playboy_ ’ ways were long behind him. 

“Something that’s still shocking to hear, Tony,” Pepper said, her voice turning to gentle tease.

He found himself grinning faintly. “How rude.”

Tony could hear the smile in Pepper’s voice. “Are we done, Mr Stark?”

“We are, Miss Potts.”

He heard the call disconnect and his smile pulled even wider; making her CEO of Stark Industries was definitely one of the smarter things he’d ever done. He just hoped that between the two of them they could make their way through the newest scandal battering at Stark Industries’ doors.

It was still _leagues_ better than what had happened with Stane. 

“Sir,” JARVIS began, “a Mr Parker is attempting to contact you. This is the fifth time this morning.”

Tony sighed a little but gave a nod to let JARVIS put him through even as he pushed out of bed and prepared to make himself the first of many much needed coffees.

“Mr Stark,” Peter began, sounding horrified, “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“Yeah, I figured as much, kid,” Tony told him, heading into the kitchen. “Which, just for clarification, Peter; I never said _I_ was gay.”

There was a long silence on the line before the kid whispered, sounding horrified. “Oh my god. _Oh my god_.” He repeated it a few more times as Tony turned on the coffee machine, got out a mug and milk. It was at that point that he managed to say something else, “I’m sorry, Mr Stark. I’ll fix it, I’ll take it back! I’ll-”

“Yeah, thanks kid, but this is like opening Schrodinger’s box, better to go with the result then try and alter it.”

“But... you aren’t... gay?” Peter sounded confused.

“And I’m not going to claim to be,” Tony explained while pouring himself some sweet, sweet caffeine. “I’ve kissed some guys. I’ve even shared a bed with one or two as long as there was a chick between us. I’m in a perilous position right now; taking it back isn’t going to work if some guy can prove he was naked with me even once.”

“But that means the world will think you’re gay,” Peter whispered.

It made Tony remember the teenager last night; crying his eyes out and feeling like the world was ending. It made his shoulders slump and he smiled tiredly. “There are worse things to be, kid. I didn’t lie about anything I said last night; there’s nothing wrong with being gay.”

“I’m still sorry, Mr Stark,” Peter told him earnestly.

“Yeah, I know,” Tony agreed. He also paused to take a long sip of coffee before swiftly shifting the conversation off of him. “But how did you go? It seems I’m catching the brunt of the media attention, but it seems your coming out’s gone okay?”

“Yeah,” and Peter suddenly sounded bright, happy and _relieved_. “People have been really great. I mean, it’s just, it’s really _great_ , you know?”

“Glad to hear it,” Tony told him, genuinely meaning it. 

What was the problem with the world thinking he was gay if it was able to help more kids like Peter sound _that_ peaceful and happy?

* * *

Of course, it didn’t just end there.

Peter gained some criticism and insults for outing Tony ‘ _before he was ready_ ’, but Tony leaping to the youth’s defence managed to quell that quickly. A few of Tony’s past flings decided to pipe up, as Tony had expected; one had admitted it for what it was a threesome with a girl in the middle, but two others decided to create elaborate love affairs that were completely ludicrous but still managed to be bought by the public and media alike.

Tony just took to avoiding places where people could try to talk to him about his sexuality. His first chance to attend something without much scrutiny was almost a month after his ‘outing’. He was attending a silent auction that had minimal media coverage and very few people who should bother him.

His guess was proving correct as he’d been there almost an hour and while he’d gained a few curious looks and murmurs, no one had actually talked to him about the giant pink elephant in the room. He’d even managed a few conversations with other guests as they talked about the pieces and what was happening in their companies rather than who Tony did or didn’t take to bed.

Tony was starting to believe the night would be a good one; an evening where he didn’t have to guard his tongue and navigate the complicated topic of his sexuality, but when he was at the bar picking up another drink, someone unexpected slipped into place beside him.

They weren’t close enough to touch, but they were still _far_ closer than Tony had ever expected to be with Loki Laufeyson. 

Loki was an incredibly brilliant businessman as well as a genius. He’d made a name for himself by creating an app that had skyrocketed him into fame and fortune. He’d then become an investor, having a knack for spotting start up companies that with a bit of capital would double the return on investment as well as give Loki impressive shares in numerous successful businesses. 

Tony had always been incredibly impressed with Loki’s intellect and perception. He’d tried to strike up conversations numerous times but Loki had been uninterested both when Tony was dealing and designing weapons, and after when he was involved in more altruistic pursuits. 

Yet, despite being rebuffed over a dozen times, Loki was suddenly standing beside him and giving a faint but friendly smirk. “I am glad to see you have been able to escape your besieged tower, Mr Stark.”

“Pepper always told me I didn’t need to dig that underground tunnel.” Tony flashed the other man a grin. “But it certainly came in handy.”

Loki let out a soft chuckle and his lips spread into a wider grin. “So it would seem, Mr Stark.”

“Hey,” Tony protested, flashing a smile, “call me, Tony.”

Loki’s green eyes looked suddenly brighter and he took a seat on the stool, prompting Tony to do the same. It wasn’t often that there was someone at an event whom he genuinely admired and wanted to talk to; if Loki was keen to keep their conversation going, Tony was hardly about to stop him.

* * *

Tony had always known Loki was a sharp-mind with a brilliant head for business. Tony just hadn’t realised he was sarcastic, hilarious and _amazing_ too. They fit together and clicked so easily that Tony couldn’t believe they hadn’t been talking for years.

They were fast friends and made sure to catch up at least twice a week no matter how busy their schedules were. They were seen at events together, dinners as well as visiting each other’s homes and businesses.

It really shouldn’t have meant anything; Tony really hadn’t _thought anything of it_.

He was affectionate with his friends and Loki was the same. Loki was from Europe so kissing on the cheek in greeting wasn’t strange and Tony got into the hang of responding in kind. It was simple, it was _wonderful_ and Tony was having the utterly best time getting to know an amazing man who could match Tony genius to genius.

It was a month into knowing Loki that Tony worked something out.

JARVIS was actually the one to point it out. He turned off the music in Tony’s lab and made him glance up from his project to glare at the ceiling. “JARVIS? What the hell, did you-” 

“Are you aware, Sir,” his A.I. announced calmly, “that you and Mr Laufeyson are believed to be in a relationship?”

Tony had blinked with confusion before eloquently questioning: “Huh?”

“It has been quite the topic of debate. You are seen at most events together, standing closer than friends and leave each other’s homes at all hours of the day.”

“So?” Tony asked, still not quite grasping it. “We’re _friends_ , JARVIS.”

There was a long pause, before; “Have you informed Mr Laufeyson of your sexuality?”

“What? No? Why would it matter?” 

Tony was certain he heard his A.I. sigh before a screen to Tony’s right was flicking on and Tony was watching an interview.

“ _Mr Laufeyson_ ,” the host began, leaning forward and watching him avidly. “ _There has been much speculation about you and Tony Stark; do you have any comment on that?_ ”

“ _No_ ,” Loki answered simply. “ _Our business is our own and not requiring dissection._ ”

“ _But the public is curious_ ,” the interviewer continued, undaunted, “ _you publically declared your homosexuality years ago, and with Tony Stark’s recent-_ ”

“ _ **Tony**_ ,” Loki interrupted, his eyes acid green, “ _has already been through enough. My announcement was of my own choice and at a time and place I wished, his was not. Now, I was invited here to talk about my business, if you merely wish to know who I may or may not be fucking, I will consider this interview **over** and you can find some new person to offend._” 

There was a brief pause before the crowd cheered and the interviewer flushed. JARVIS just froze the picture on Loki’s dark glare that was nothing if not vicious and protective - protective of _Tony_ ; a recently outed gay man who wasn’t fully comfortable with his sexuality but who was _always_ around Loki. 

“Oh, fucking shit.” Tony stared at the screen with mounting horror. “Loki is dating me.”

Or well, _they_ were dating _each other_ , at least, according to Loki.

“Before you begin to panic, Sir,” JARVIS announced, his voice unexpectedly soft. “I wish to advise that your overall health and happiness have dramatically increased these last few weeks with Mr Laufeyson.”

Tony frowned and then he looked at one of the cameras in pure incredulity. “Are you... are you advising that I _date_ Loki?”

“You are already dating him, Sir. I merely advised that you continue.”

“But I’m not-” _gay_ \- but, well, he didn’t have to be one or the other. He’d told Peter that himself; bisexual, pansexual. There wasn’t just one-size fits all anymore. How could he say he _wasn’t_ when he’d already had a few brushes with men in the past? Who was to say he couldn’t be with _Loki?_

The question was what did he want to share with Loki? And why did the thought of losing what he had with Loki make his heart twist and his palms sweat?

This was a problem; a big, fat, confusing problem and Tony had very few people he could go to for help. It didn’t mean he couldn’t try one of them.

Tony had JARVIS make the call and waited impatiently for the phone to be picked up. “Mr Stark?”

“Kid!” Tony exclaimed, feeling relief flood him. “I may have a problem and kind of need your help.”

There was a pause where Peter didn’t say anything before he cautiously questioned, “... What kind of problem?”

“When you... ah, I mean,”-- _fuck this was a teenager he was asking, god he was pathetic_ \--“how did you... erm...”

“Is this about you dating Loki Laufeyson?”

Tony swore all the air left his lungs with the force of his gasp. _“What?”_

“Yeah, I mean, I was surprised after what you told me, but you really look good together, you know? You both stare at each other like no one else is in the room.”

“There’s, uh, a problem with that, kid.”

“What problem?”

“I, um... didn’t know I was dating him?”

He was quiet for a moment before Peter asked, sounding completely bewildered. “How did you _not_ know that?”

“I’ve never dated a guy before! I thought we were friends!”

“You did not look like friends,” Peter told him flatly. Tony just groaned and pressed his face into his hands. Peter seemed to take a few moments to consider things as he eventually said, “Okay, so, now that you know, are you going to keep dating him?”

Tony chewed on his lip nervously, pulling his hands from his face to admit. “I don’t know.”

“Well, you should probably work that out.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Jeez, thanks, kid.”

“What do you want me to say?” Peter demanded. “I’m still working this out too!” Tony just groaned again. “Look, okay,” Peter told him, “just think about if you wanna kiss him or not. Go out a few times knowing it’s a date and see what you think?”

The advice sounded surprisingly logical and reasonable. It was why, when nothing else was forthcoming, he prompted, “Then what?”

Peter laughed a little, sounding baffled. “I don’t know! If you don’t like him, tell him what happened and say sorry. If you do like him, then tell him as well, but also kiss and keep dating him?”

It was more decent, workable advice. It also made the panic in Tony’s chest lower to a smaller, anxious simmer. He still had no idea what he would feel or want from Loki, but this was a place to start and work forward from.

Letting out a slow breath of relief, Tony said, “Thanks, kid.”

“I was happy to help, Mr Stark,” Peter told him, firm and genuine.

It made him grin. “You know, Tony will be fine.”

The teenager’s smile practically radiated out of his voice. “Thanks, Tony!”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, okay, crisis over, now go back to doing whatever teenagers do nowadays. Don’t do anything I did at your age!”

He heard Peter laugh briefly but Tony was already ending the call, and letting the lab descend into silence. He felt... better after talking with Peter. He felt like he had a place to go and a plan of action. He wouldn’t just be stumbling around unguided and with no idea what he was doing the next time he saw Loki - which was tonight.

When Tony felt butterflies erupt in his stomach at the thought, Tony could only glance down at himself with faint astonishment.

 _Well_ , he thought a little wryly, _that’s got to be a good sign, right?_

* * *

The next week, Tony followed Peter’s advice. 

He dated Loki; he let himself think about kissing him and taking off Loki’s clothes. Tony let his touches linger when they were together and he let himself imagine a _relationship_ with Loki. It was nice, it was _fun_ and it was exciting. Tony couldn’t say he’d be willing to hop into bed with or date any pretty guy that walked past, but Loki? Yeah, Tony was interested. He was _very_ interested. 

But, Tony was also a little bit nervous too. They’d been seeing each other twice a week for nearly a month and a half, and while it was obvious they were dating now that Tony was looking, it was equally obvious that Loki was taking it slow for Tony.

It meant that he might have to make the first move, and for the first time since he was a fumbling virgin, Tony felt _unsure_ about what to do.

This was not Tony’s forte and it was making him tense and, Loki, the incredibly perceptive man that he was, didn’t miss Tony’s apprehension. 

They were sitting up in Loki’s penthouse apartment at the breakfast bar. They’d just had a wonderful evening of dinner and a show. He was shifting in his seat and tapping his fingers on the bar. Loki quickly cut to the chase; “What’s made you uncomfortable, Tony?”

And it was now or never, wasn’t it?

“I, um, I’m not gay,” Tony admitted, making Loki stiffen. “Peter Parker, he misinterpreted what I was saying and then the media ran away with it.”

Tony had intended to explain more, to go into further depth about the how’s and the why’s of why he’d never corrected them and what Tony’s exact experiences with guys were – but Tony found his words falling away as he watched Loki’s face flicker from shock to hurt to aching disappointment and embarrassment before starting to shift to the blank, impenetrable mask Tony had experienced for years before they’d started talking at the silent auction.

It was what had Tony moving before he could think - but Tony didn’t regret it as he got off his seat, stepped close to Loki and gently pressed their lips together in their first kiss. It was only soft and chaste, lasting no more than a few seconds.

“I didn’t know we were dating,” Tony admitted quietly as he pulled back, still lingering close and watching confusion, worry and hope war for dominance in Loki’s eyes. “But when I found out, I realised I didn’t want to stop.” He didn’t look away from Loki, but he brought his hand forward until it could rest over Loki’s on the countertop. “I’m sorry that I accidentally led you on, but,” Tony licked his lips and gave a shy smile, “does it count if we still ended up in the same place?”

Loki was still and silent for a long moment before slowly, Tony felt long fingers gently link with his own. A small smile pulled at Loki’s mouth. “I had assumed you were new to a relationship with a man.” He gave a rueful chuckle. “I didn’t assume it was _this_ new to you.”

Tony could only give him a sheepish smile. “Erm, sorry?”

Loki shook his head. “Do not apologise.”

“But I want to,” Tony insisted. “I really didn’t mean to lead you on. I just wasn’t thinking, and then I went to _Peter_ for help and-”

“You asked the teenager who incorrectly outed you?” Loki interrupted, looking abruptly and incredibly amused.

Tony pouted. “Oh, give me a break. I didn’t have a lot of options when it came to confessing I may be falling for my first guy.”

Loki’s humour faded to something softer and thrilled as he repeated, “‘Falling for’?”

Tony nodded gently. “I might have been uncertain about a lot of things, but how much I liked you was pretty obvious from the start.”

Loki grinned and when he brought his hand up to Tony’s arm, cautiously encouraging him forward, Tony didn’t hesitate to bend back down and kiss Loki once again. He felt the other man smile against his lips and Tony felt his heart skip its next beat.

It was still all new to him to be dating and falling for another man, but Tony wasn’t worried. He’d always said he’d willingly jump the fence for the right guy, and for Tony, it seemed that Loki Laufeyson really was his ‘Mr Right’.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THEY DATE FOR REAL AND HAVE A HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND MARRIAGE.
> 
> But, also, my headcanon is after Tony's confession here, Loki is even more careful with Tony - but like, Tony is all for this now that he knows he wants Loki. So while there is some nerves/uncertainty Tony is ready and willing so all the ~intimacy occurs with very little problems and lots and lots of satisfaction ;) 
> 
> I hope you liked! :D
> 
>  **p.s.** I usually see Tony as pansexual and somone who has had lots of experience with all genders but shhhh. I wanted to play around with this concept of a "straight" Tony XD


End file.
